In many cases, a utility service provider may learn of a power outage by customers calling to complain that their structures (e.g., houses, townhomes, stores, apartment, etc.) have lost power. Ordinarily, there may be a time delay between when a power outage begins and when a customer alerts the power company for many reasons. For example, the customer may be hopeful that someone else will make the call to the utility provider instead, the power outage will be temporary and will resolve itself quickly, or the customer may not be present at the structure that has lost power (or may be asleep or otherwise oblivious to the structure) and may be as yet unaware that power has been lost. For a utility provider to remedy a power outage, the utility provider may first need to be aware of the outage and may need to be convinced that the problem is due to the provider's distribution system and not a problem with a particular structure's electrical system. Therefore, the sooner the utility provider is made aware of the power outage and is made aware that the outage is not particular to a single structure (e.g., a problem with a particular structure's electrical system), the sooner the utility provider may take measures to remedy the power outage.